l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Isawa Koiso
Isawa Koiso was the Master of Fire in the late 12th century. Demeanor Koiso was seen as an arrogant Master, too far removed from the consequences of the orders she issued. She focused too much on being right and too little on caring why. Twenty Festivals, Part 3: The View From On High, by C Thomas Hand Master of Fire Division The Council of Five's guidance was less stable than in previous years, because Koiso had more aggressive tendencies than the peaceful and veteran Master of Void, Isawa Kimi. Age of the Conquest: The Clans Unrest in the Colonies In 1198 after the appointment of Otomo Suikihime as the new Imperial Governor of the Colonies, the Council were reported of disturbing news from the Second City. An increased detachment of Inquisitors wew sent to represent the clan's interests there, led by Asako Kaitoko. Emperor Edition Starter Fiction: Phoenix Clan P'an Ku's Madness Koiso and Master of Earth Isawa Norimichi joined a Council of Masters, alongside the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukimi, and Isawa Tsumaro, an assistant to Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko. Mitsuko was away detailing the threat of P'an Ku to her most trusted Inquisitors. Norimichi reported what the Master of Water Asako Chukage and Kimi had learned in the Colonies about the mad dragon, from documents of the Fudo cult. Tsumaro suggested that there would be a way to mitigate P'an Ku's influence on the soul of a mortal. The council agreed to inform the Empress Iweko I about their discoveries. The Shape of a Soul, by Seth Mason New Masters In 1199 Kimi had retired as a monk, and Isawa Shunryu, an Ishiken just pass his gempukku, had been chosen as the new Master of Void. They met the thirteen years old shugenja in the Grove of the Five Masters. Scenes from the Empire 38, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Shunryu used the ritual of communication to commune with Chukage, located in the Colonies. The Council had decided to give discreet support to Iweko Shibatsu, the younger Empress' son, because they were concerned over the militaristic bent of Iweko Seiken, the elder Imperial Heir. Ivory Edition Rulebook Fictions Chukage shortly after relinquished as Master, becoming the Voice of the Masters, and Asako Miyabi was his successor. Sensei Koiso began to teach her knowledge to the next generations. Koiso Sensei (A Line in the Sand Title) Betrothed Koiso was betrothed to Hida Kozan. It was not certain if Iweko II would keep him in his position or if the Voice of the Empress would step down and marry into the Isawa family. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire Spiritual Threat to the Empire The Jade Champion Isawa Kaname passed to the Elemental Council an astrological report produced by Isawa Nairuko, a priestress who found a spiritual threat to the Empire. She believed the Moto family had a curse in their bloodline, and anyone of Moto blood drew ill fortune, which they passed to the descendant they bore with the members of other families. Kaname did not find any flaw, and the report was praised by the Masters in front of the Jade Champion. Kaname had already reported it to the Iuchi family, who politely dismissed her, and the Moto rebuffed every of her attempts to approach them. Once the notice was spread the Unicorn considered it a Phoenix insult, and prepared for retaliation. Blood of Heaven, Blood of Earth, by Robert Denton In 1200 Koiso and Master of Water Asako Miyabi turned their battle plans. Instead to confront Unicorn as merciless masters of destruction, they would let the Unicorn to move inward Phoenix territory, warring on the defensive. At a key point, the Elemental Guards and Elemental Legions would confront the enemy together, assuring the Unicorn would lose an untenable number of men and retreat. The Asako might leverage the victory into a peaceful solution. This path of actions was counseled by Gunso Shiba Kakei. Unicorn Invasion In 1200 Shiba Myoushi reported to the Council of Five that the Crane had withdrawn their support during the conflict with the Unicorn, removing their troops from Tanima Sano Futatsu Taisho and closing travel through their lands to Phoenix and Unicorn alike. This was a consequence of the poor performance of the Phoenix delegation during past Imperial Winter Court. The Crab supported the Phoenix after they decided against their promise to remain neutral in this war. The Elemental Masters pondered how to conduct the next actions in the war, and Myoushi counseled that the Phoenix should counterattack and scatter the retreating Unicorn forces that had been repelled during the Siege at Kyuden Agasha. Isawa Shunryu was sent to the Colonies, following a forewarning the Master of Void saw in his visions. Spring 2015 Kotei Fiction – Act 2: Troubled Waters (Part 1), by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Battle of Treacherous Pass Koise led a Phoenix army which pursued the Unicorn invaders that retreated in the Treacherous Pass. During a meeting between Koiso and the Moshi Daimyo Moshi Ikako the Phoenix strategy was set. The Unicorn should not enter the Valley of the Centipede, so the Phoenix had to advance further into the pass, with no retreat possible. Ikako and Koiso also had pondered that using the kami for violence disgraced all shugenja. After a failed attempt of parley with the enemy leader Moto Tadasu, Koiso forbade any shugenja to participate in the incoming battle and relinquished command to Chui Shiba Kakei. The Battle of Treacherous Pass was marked by the odd fortune of the Unicorn leader, Moto Tadasu, who had been reached by the Moto Curse. Tadasu and Kakei agreed to perform a duel to first blood which was eventually won by the Phoenix commander. The Unicorn Clan Champion Moto Naleesh appeared to accept the peace terms dictated by Koiso: no Moto might marry out of their Clan without approval from the Phoenix, so only the Phoenix might officiate Unicorn marriages henceforth, and she gifted the Unicorn a massive scroll with a way to defeat the Moto Curse, a way of living that might free the Moto of their karma. Odd Fortunes: The Battle of Treacherous Pass, by Robert Denton III External Links * Isawa Koiso (Embers of War) * Koiso Sensei (A Line in the Sand)